


“Yeah, I see. Now eat your food.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [5]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series that I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.Sentence prompts used: “ I never meant to hurt you. ” “ Can I kiss you right now? ”





	“Yeah, I see. Now eat your food.”

Coco laughed softly as he heard your tummy growl.

“You hungry chiquita?”

You nodded as you looked back up at him, a small smile on your face.

“A little.”

“Let’s go get a snack.”

Coco reached over and pulled the blanket off your lap, taking your hand and pulling you to stand with him. You walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter as he looked around in the cabinets and fridge. He pulled the jug of your favorite juice out and got your cup, the pink one with sparkles on it that he had brought you from Arizona on his last run. It was pretty much the only cup you ever drank out of anymore. He poured your juice and then grabbed a bowl and the goldfish bag off of the counter, pouring some into your bowl and closing the bag back up. He turned around and looked over at you, a smile on his lips as he locked eyes with you and nodded for you to go back with him.

“Get down baby. Come eat.”

Hopping down from the counter, you followed him back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch and grabbing your blanket, covering yourself back up before taking the bowl from him. Coco set your cup of Juice down on the coffee table in front of you before sitting back on the couch beside you, lifting his arm for you to lean against him the way you had been before. He wrapped that left arm around your shoulders while his other hand grabbed the remote and started up the movie again.

The two of you sat in silence, only the soft sound of your chewing. Grabbing a couple goldfish from your bowl, you held them out to Coco, looking up at him.

“You want some daddy?” 

The Mayan smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m good babygirl. You eat it.”

He should’ve known better that his response wasn’t the answer you were looking for. He rolled his eyes playfully as you pressed the yellow cracker against his lip, sticking the tail end of one into his mouth. He opened his mouth so you could feed him the cracker, jokingly nipping the tip of your finger as well. You gasped loudly and yanked your finger away, holding it to your chest and squeezing it with your other hand. Coco’s playful smile dropped immediately and he reached over, trying to grab your hand to inspect your finger. He hadn’t thought that he’d actually bit you that hard. You wouldn’t let him see and he sat up fully, trying to get a look.

“Let me see mami. Gimmie your hand.”

You let him take your hand, inspecting the tip of your finger while you hid your face with the other hand, shying away from him while he rubbed your finger softly, looking over at your apologetically.

“ **I never meant to hurt you**  princesa. I was just trying to play. I’m sorry.”

Reaching over, he softly tucked a finger under your chin, trying to turn your face to him, furrowing his brows when you barked out a laugh. You threw your head back against the couch as Coco scoffed, pushing your hand away from him and returning his eyes to the movie.

“I was just playing babe. See? I’m fine.”

You stuck your finger up and in front of his face, wiggling it at him. He nodded and kept watching the movie.

“Yeah, I see. Now eat your food.” 

You pouted and leaned over towards him, wrapping your arms around him.

“ **Can I kiss you right now**?”

He rolled his eyes but a smirk came to his lips no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

“I guess.” 

You left kiss after kiss against his lips before finally pulling away and looking up at him.

“You’re not mad right?”

He shook his head, smoothing his hand over your hair as he looked at you.

“No, mi amor. I just thought I hurt you.” 

“Yeah, but it would’ve been an accident.”

“Even if it was an accident. I don’t ever want to see you anything less than happy.” 

Your smile faded a bit as you listened to him, the air more serious now and you nodded, cuddling into his shoulder.

“I love you, Johnny.”

He smiled brightly, always having the same reaction when you called him his first name and looked down at you to find your eyes back on the TV. He wrapped his arms around you and nodded.

“I love you too.”


End file.
